Penetrating Thoughts
by SesshysLoverLife
Summary: Sesshomaru cannot seem to keep Kagome out of his thoughts. Disgusted with him self he tries to rid his thoughts of her, but it seems it is a worthless attempt. SessKag One-shot R&R!


Hey guys! I know I should be working on Your Love Is Everything, but I got the sudden urge to write a one-shot with Sesshy. So here it is! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters…. But I will one day… Sesshy your mine! Hehe…

Penetrating Thoughts

I sit by a slowly burning fire that should supposedly warm me, but no, I feel nothing, for I am as cold as ice. There is only one thing in this whole world that has ever given me the slightest warm feeling.

It's her… that woman named Kagome, who also happens to be my idiot half brother's wench. I try to shake her out of my thoughts, for this Sesshomaru does not fall in love… but no.

She keeps penetrating my mind as if it will never end. She's so beautiful… but yet so blind. She still gives her heart to the one that is least worthy of it by far. For Inuyasha just seems to ignore her and go off with that undead wench from hell.

I have seen Kagome... at night when she knows Inuyasha is off with Kikyo. Her face… it's as if her soul has completely left her body.

She is far beyond tears with the misery I know lurks in her heart, but still she loves him.

The half-breed.

I mentally slap myself for thinking of a ningen in such ways. I try to push her out of my mind yet again, but to no avail.

My thoughts then turn to all the times when I battled Inuyasha. Well of course I was only there to kill him.

I try not to laugh as I realize how much I'm kidding myself, realizing that I would never go anywhere near Inuyasha if it weren't for that human.

Every time in the past year that I have set foot in front of Inuyasha was to lay my eyes once again on the ravishing miko that forever haunts my mind.

I cannot close my eyes without seeing her; I cannot sleep with out dreaming of her. If she stays on my mind much longer I don't know what will happen… I might lose control…

I long so much to hold her in my arms, to have her, to love her…

I try to hold back my laughter yet again as I realize I'm acting in the exact same way my father did with Inuyasha's mother. After all the years I've despised him for falling in love with a mortal, I go and do it myself.

How ironic…

I try to rid my thoughts of her as I drift off to sleep, but she still finds a way to sneak into my dreams, which I cannot control.

I lose myself among them as I realize it's becoming my fantasy… no, it's stronger than that… my obsession.

As I wake up the next day I try to kick myself for dreaming of such things, even though I secretly know I can't wait for sleep to claim me again so I can drift off to my new fantasy land.

I am disgusted with myself. I cannot believe I'm acting in such ways.

Still trying in an ever failing attempt to rid my thoughts of her, I find myself wandering around aimlessly. Not caring where I go, I allow my feet to carry me wherever they wish, until I realize where they have brought me.

I find myself looking down upon a sleeping Kagome and her group of friends, along with Inuyasha.

Watching her sleep is absolutely mesmerizing. Her chest slowly rises and falls in a never failing motion, and it's the first time I've seen her with a look of content across her stunning face.

I smirk at Inuyasha for not even noticing my presence. I could just simply take Kagome if I desire, without Inuyasha even noticing. Some guardian he is.

I find myself debating whether to take the young girl or not. Almost coming to a decision I hear Inuyasha stir slightly. Not really wanting to deal with him at the moment I leave before he even has a chance to stand and see my face.

Slowly walking away, I feel a bit angry with myself for being close enough to touch her and not doing so.

Sighing heavily, I decide to not torture myself. The time will come soon enough when I will finally get the chance to hold her.

Until then, I can only do so in my never ending dreams which forever penetrate my thoughts.

Well there ya go. Please comment! This is my first one-shot! I hope you liked it! I know it's short but oh well. Please review!

Ja ne!

amber


End file.
